Isaiah Kiba
Isaiah Kiba '''is one of the male protagonists of Jester of the Gremory Clan. He is an first-year collage student at Kuoh Academy, the son of Yuuto Kiba and Tsubaki Shinra, and the possessor of the Sacred Gears, Blade Blacksmith, Mirror Alice and Twice Critical. Appearance Isaiah is a handsome young man with short black hair, and bluish-gray eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Personality Isaiah is overall an upbeat person and cares deeply for his comrades. He's also a very polite and friendly individual. As a Knight, he has pride, chivalry, dignity, and honor befitting one, and is shown to enjoy fighting fellow swordsmen like Rugan and Fay. Isaiah considers Uther to be his closest friend, but also feels a sense of rivalry with him, wishing to one day fight him fair and square. At the same time, he also shows deep concern for his well-being. Powers & Abilities '''Demonic Power: Isaiah has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. He has also shown some ability in crafting illusions, using one to draw Isaiah's attention during a battle in order to perform a sneak attack. Master Swordsman: Isaiah is an immensely skilled swordsman. In tandem with his speed, this makes him able to dominate many opponents. After his defeat by Gilgamesh in Volume 7, he trained his skills even harder, improving to the extent of overwhelming him by the next volume. By Volume 9, he has become able to fight stronger opponents like Ro Land, a master swordsman who could skillfully use all of Excalibur's abilities, and descendent of Roland the original swordsmen who first-wielded Durandal. In Volume 12 he showed enough skill to perform Tennen Rishin-Ryu techniques like those used by his master and father, Yuuto Kiba, and his master, Souji Okita. Enhanced Durability: While his durability is inferior to Uther's, Isaiah has shown great tolerance to damage and pain, having withstood blows from even Lysandre Zepar, one of Clyde Amaymon's rooks, quoted as the third-strongest rook in the Underworld. He was also able to stand up and fight after a Chaos Break-enhanced Envy tore off one of his arms and sent him crashing through several buildings causing them to collapse. Immense Speed: Due to his trait as a Knight, Isaiah possesses superhuman speed. Having trained and developed his speed as the core of his technique-type fighting style. His great speed has also allowed him to learn Okita Souji's Sandatzuki. Skilled Tactician: Isaiah generally takes a tactical approach to combat, preferring to overwhelm his opponents with plans and objectives. During his battle with Envy, Isaiah carefully observed his movements and used his demonic power to deploy an illusion as he himself hid within the rubble of several destroyed and demolished buildings. Skilled Technician: Isaiah is a technique-type fighter of great skill. He often spars with Reinhert and Uther, two power-types who can defeat him the moment they land a solid hit, to train his skills in swordsmanship and melee combat at a much more effective rate. Flight: Being a Devil, Isaiah can use his wings to fly. Equipment Blade Blacksmith (双覇の聖魔剣, Burēdo Burakkusumisu): One of Isaiah's three Sacred Gears. It is the counterpart to Sword Birth and has the ability to create numerous Holy Swords of different attributes. * Glory Drag Trooper '(聖剣創造, ''Gurōryi Doragu Torūpā): His fathers, Yuuto Kiba's sub-species Balance Breaker. It creates an army of Holy Sword-wielding Dragon Knights that can imitate the speed of the user or even their techniques, as shown during the battle with Envy in Volume 12. Isaiah is still able to create additional Holy Swords while in this Balance Breaker. Isaiah can also equip armor like the one worn by his Dragon Knights in order to protect his body or trick his opponents by hiding in the army. * '''Asura Drag Beast (阿修羅ドラッグビースト, Asura Doragu Bīsuto): Isaiah's Sub-Species Balance Breaker. It creates a giant, six-armed Dragon Knight that can imitate the speed of the user or even their techniques. Isaiah is still able to create additional Holy Swords while in this Balance Breaker. Mirror Alice (追憶の鏡, Mirā Arisu): Isaiah's second Sacred Gear. It creates several mirrors that if destroyed reflects double the damage on the attacker. Twice Critical (龍の手, Tōwaisu Kuritikaru): Isaiah's final Sacred Gear is a sub-species, instead of a gauntlet, it creates a Dragon Arm on his back and double his power. * Chaos Edge Asura Ravage (阿修羅と魔龍の宴, Kaosu Ejji - Asura Revijji): Twice Critical's sub-species Balance Breaker. This allows Isaiah to have four Dragon Arms growing out from his back, with his power doubling for each. As a result, Isaiah obtains 4 Dragons arms in addition to his real arms. After Isaiah's battle with Envy, he renames this sub-species to Drag Edge Prophet (ドラッグエッジプロファット, Doragu Ejji Purofatto). Demon Swords (魔剣, Maken): Isaiah's three Demon Swords. * Gram (グラム, Guramu): Also known as the Sword of the Sun, is the strongest Demon Sword. Known as the Demonic Emperor Sword (魔帝剣 Mateiken), it is a Dragon Slayer sword with the destructive power of the Holy Sword Durandal. However, unlike Durandal, it does not need to be charged in order to perform massively destructive attacks, which he considers makes it "more" powerful. Isaiah still cannot use it properly as Gram drains his energy at a very fast rate and makes his condition worse the more he uses it, though he can lessen the adverse effects by enveloping Gram with a Holy or Holy Demonic Sword cover in a manner much like Ex-Durandal. * Nevermore (ネヴァーモア, Nevu~āmoa): Also known as the Raven Kings Blade, is a Demon Sword with a similar appearance to Ascalon, with a pitch-black blade. It has the ability to control and create hell flame, and model it into crows, ravens, and doves with the ability to eat light. After his first battle with Gilgamesh in volume 7, the sword was cut-in-half by Gilgamesh's sword, Hrunting, and reforged by alchemists of the Vatican, and repowered by Devils and Angel, remaking it into a Holy Demonic Sword. * Masamune Sea (正宗の海, Masamune no umi): A sword Isaiah got from Amuka, which is listed as one of the legendary Cursed Masamune. As a Masamune it has the ability to control spirits and rebuild itself if its cut-in-half, but this one also has the ability to control water and hydromancy. Trivia * His appearance is based of Kirigaya Kazuto (Kirito) from the "Sword Art Online" series. * His birthday is July 19th. ** In history, Isaiah's birthday is the day Souji Okita died and is by the lunar calendar the 30th May which is Yuuto Kiba's birthday. * Isaiah likes hot pies and tea. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Maho Gremory's Peerage